Le journal de Nathaniel
by MiaEria
Summary: Nathaniel tient un journal depuis le début de l'année. Journal qui contient un secret qui ne doit surtout pas s'ébruiter. Mais comble de malchance, il égare son précieux bien et il tombe dans les mains les plus improbables mais, aussi dans les mains de celui qui n'aurait jamais dû lire ses pages. Comment tout cela va se terminer ? (résumé complet à l'intérieur).


**Résumé :**

Nathaniel tient un journal depuis le début de l'année. Journal qui contient un secret qui ne doit surtout pas s'ébruiter. Mais comble de malchance, il égare son précieux bien et il tombe dans les mains les plus improbables mais, aussi dans les mains de celui qui n'aurait jamais dû lire ses pages. Comment tout cela va se terminer ? Et comment réagira la personne concernée par le secret de Nathaniel ?

 **Genre :** Romance/Drame/BL

 **Type :** OS

 **Rating :** M (Si je me fie à la charte des rating, ma fiction contient des interactions physiques et sexuelles décrites. Ça reste très soft, mais mieux vaut mettre le bon rating. J'avertis : pas de lemon ici).

 **Pairing :** CastielxNathaniel

 **Auteur :** Moi-même

Donc, juste au-dessus, vous avez les informations qu'il faut savoir avant de lire. :)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce petit OS. :)

Bon, petit est un bien grand mot pour décrire la longueur de ce One Shot. Genre, 8000 mots. ^^ Mais, j'espère quand même que ça plaira à certains. Tant pis pour ceux qui ne sont pas adeptes des longs textes.

L'histoire est assez UA. Dans le sens, où, je ne suis pas l'histoire de base. :)

Du OOC au niveau des personnages. Mais, j'essaie un minimum de ne pas trop tomber dedans. Pas facile. Essayer de ne pas tomber OOC et de faire une fiction BL sur ce fandome. Hahahaha ! Surtout une fiction qui se veut sans prise de tête.

Toute critique constructive est la bienvenue !

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

 **Le Journal de Nathaniel.**

Le jeune homme s'étira et se leva de son assise. La journée avait été pénible et faire parti du groupe des délégués n'était pas toujours plaisant.

Même s'il aimait avoir un grade à responsabilités, parfois ça pouvait être vraiment éreintant au bout de la semaine.

Il referma son journal, dans lequel il consignait nombre de petites choses. Des plus anodines aux plus... secrètes. Certaines pages - pour ne pas dire une bonne partie - contenaient un de ses secrets les mieux gardés. Et s'il venait à le perdre et qu'il tombe dans des mains malhonnêtes, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il faisait attention et était très méticuleux avec cet objet en particulier. Même s'il le traînait jusqu'au lycée, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rien de fâcheux n'était arrivé puisqu'il faisait attention.

D'ailleurs, personne ne savait qu'il possédait un journal. Là encore, il restait méthodique et ne le sortait que quand il se retrouvait seul ou était certain que personne ne le dérangerait.

Ainsi, s'il lui prenait l'envie d'écrire, il l'avait toujours à portée et pouvait facilement s'isoler pour poser quelques lignes. C'était un peu nouveau pour lui. Il tenait ce petit journal depuis le début de l'année et on était en mi-novembre. Un peu plus de deux mois qu'il traînait son précieux journal avec lui.

À bien y penser, le journal en lui-même était un secret non-négligeable. C'était mieux ainsi. Que personne ne sache.

Ensuite, pour ce qui était du fameux secret consigné dans les pages blanches, Nathaniel était bon acteur et personne ne pouvait dire qu'il était amoureux de son contraire. Il jouait bien la comédie.

Peut-être était-ce inné ? L'habitude, sans doute. Et être amoureux n'était pas une mince affaire. Encore moins quand il s'agissait de cette personne tout particulièrement. Et c'était encore plus compliqué quand il s'agissait d'un autre homme.

Oui, il aimait un autre homme. Et pas n'importe lequel... Non, non, pas le premier venu. Il était tombé amoureux de la personne la plus improbable de tout ce foutu lycée et non pas des moindres. Castiel. Ce rebelle impudent et insolent qui ne respectait jamais les règles et qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il aimait son parfait opposé.

Au début, il en avait été malade de se dire qu'il pouvait aimer cet imbécile. Il eut une petite période où il mangea très peu, voir presque rien tellement ça lui avait noué l'estomac.

Mais il avait fini par l'accepter et en faire une fatalité qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler et jouait la comédie pour le cacher. Seul son journal était témoin de cet amour à sens unique.

Nathaniel savait parfaitement que le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges ne lui renverraient jamais les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui et il s'efforçait de les dissimuler au mieux pour ne pas qu'on découvre son secret.

Quand il quitta la pièce des délégués, ce fut pour se rendre chez lui rapidement jusqu'au lundi suivant.

Quand il arriva au lycée le lundi, il croisa cet enfoiré de délégué qu'il détestait. Il s'avança vers lui avant qu'il ne passe la grande porte du lycée.

\- Hé, blondie ! l'apostropha Castiel.

Nathaniel se tourna vers la voix et lui lança un regard furieux.

\- T'as intérêt de te présenter en cours, Castiel, lui dit-il d'emblée. Et ne m'appelle pas blondie. J'ai un prénom que je sache !

\- Wouah, on est remonté, le délégué ! Jamais je ne t'appellerai par ton prénom.

\- Dans ce cas, ne m'adresse pas la parole inutilement, répliqua Nathaniel d'une voix froide.

\- On est frustré ? Demanda l'autre en ricanant. Sérieux, tu devrais te trouver une jolie fille et passer le pas. Je pense que ça te décoincerait un peu.

Le blond le dévisagea et lui lança un regard étrange que Castiel ne comprit pas. Puis son expression redevint rapidement sérieuse.

\- Castiel... T'es qu'un imbécile, lui dit-il avant de se retourner et de repartir sans le regarder.

\- Pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur moi ! J'ai même encore rien fait !

Nathaniel se tourna et s'arrêta, la main encore sur la poignée longue de la porte.

\- Dans ce cas, ne fais rien et pointe-toi en cours tant que tu y es, lui répondit le blond.

\- Connard ! vociféra Castiel. T'es qu'un connard coincé qui sait pas se détendre ! Pff !

\- Et toi t'es qu'un crétin qui ne respecte rien !

Le jeune homme, cette fois, franchit la porte sans rien ajouter. Castiel se renfrogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait depuis quelques semaines ce foutu blondinet ?

Il lui semblait que le blond était plus coincé que d'habitude et qu'il réagissait au quart de tour à la moindre réplique. Ça restait tout de même amusant de le provoquer, juste pour voir son visage viré au rouge de colère et ses yeux lui lancer des éclairs de rage contenues.

Mais, sérieusement, quelque chose avait changé dans le comportement de son ennemi et il se demanda bien quoi. Pas que ce soit très perceptible, mais pour un oeil averti et une personne qui le côtoyait depuis longtemps, c'était voyant et flagrant.

Nathaniel cachait quelque chose, ou du moins, tentait de dissimuler un truc.

\- Pff, soupira Castiel avant de passer la porte pour se rendre en cours. C'est qu'un enfoiré coincé, chuchota-t-il, rageusement.

Plus tard, ce jour-là, le jeune rockeur était dans la cage d'escalier avec son meilleur ami Lysandre et ils discutaient musique. Le pauvre Lysandre avait une fois de plus égaré son carnet et ne l'avait pas retrouvé depuis le matin. Mais rien ne les empêchait de parler musique pour autant. Sacré Lysandre, quand même, il ne changeait pas depuis le temps.

Soudainement, quelqu'un vint pénétrer dans l'espace. Castiel reconnu immédiatement le délégué avec sa chemise blanche et bien mise - comme toujours, quoi !

Son expression passa de calme et à peu près souriante à calme, mais moqueuse avec un sourire en coin. Mais il ne pipa mot et l'autre parla.

\- Lysandre, je te cherchais, commença Nathaniel, sans même regarder le rebelle.

Celui-ci se renfrogna de l'inattention du délégué.

\- Oui, tu as quelque chose à me demander ? Questionna Lysandre, lui adressant un petit sourire.

\- En effet, répondit le blond. Il tendit un petit livre noir. C'est à toi, non ?

\- Oui ! s'exclama le jeune homme aux yeux vairons. Je le cherche depuis ce matin, précisa-t-il. Merci de me l'avoir ramené.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi, fit le délégué. Il était en classe d'Histoire. M. Faraize me l'a remit quand je lui ai dit que je savais à qui il appartenait.

\- Bien, merci encore, lui dit le victorien.

Castiel suivait leur petite discussion et voyait clairement que Nathaniel évitait de le regarder. C'était louche. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait été en cours et donc, l'autre n'avait rien à lui reprocher, alors il s'en fichait.

Mais le garçon à la chevelure rouge n'était pas du même avis et il fit montre de sa présence.

\- Yo, blondie ! fit-il, moqueur, comme toujours.

Nathaniel le regarda, furieux.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! T'es sourd ?

\- Non, c'est juste que j'aime t'appeler comme ça, ça te va bien, répliqua Castiel.

\- T'es vraiment trop con !

\- Merci, mais j'ai tout à la bonne place. Tu ne peux pas dire ça, rétorqua le rebelle.

Le délégué se renfrogna et rougit légèrement. Pour l'ignorer superbement par la suite.

\- Bonne journée, dit-il en s'adressant à Lysandre. Et évite de perdre à nouveau ton carnet, tête en l'air.

Et il tourna les talons pour repartir sur un petit rire. Castiel avait toujours son expression clairement colérique et Lysandre le lui fit remarquer.

\- Tiens, t'es pas de très bonne humeur tout à coup, lui fit-il la remarque, sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est cet idiot, marmonna le concerné.

\- Bon, qu'y a-t-il encore ? Nathaniel est très gentil et serviable. Je ne comprends pas que tu sois en si mauvais termes avec lui.

Castiel se crispa un peu plus.

\- Il est trop coincé. Je déteste ce genre de personnes.

\- Aaah ! Voyons, Castiel, c'est toi qui en fait tout un tas pour rien. Nathaniel est sympa et souriant. Toi, tu fais exprès pour l'embêter parce que tu aimes le mettre en colère...

\- En plus, il est bizarre depuis quelques semaines, précisa le rockeur.

\- Bizarre ? T'es sûr ?

\- Oui, plus que certain, répondit Castiel. Toi, tu ne le connais pas, moi, si.

\- Précise ta pensée, je n'y comprends rien, moi, s'offusqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs.

\- Ben, il agit pas comme d'habitude et il semble m'éviter autant qu'il le peut, informa le rouquin. Je l'ai même déjà vu rebroussé chemin à quelques reprises quand il m'apercevait... C'est bizarre.

\- Hum, fit pensivement le victorien. Je pense plutôt qu'il veut éviter des joutes verbales et c'est tout à fait normal.

\- Non, y'a autre chose ! s'exclama Castiel. Pour toi, c'est pas flagrant, mais pour moi c'est plus que voyant qu'il m'évite. Et il me lance parfois de ces regards...

\- Des regards ? Interrompit Lysandre.

\- Ouais. Mais de ceux que je ne comprends pas. C'est difficile à cerner. Comme s'il était triste et d'autre chose à la fois...

Lysandre resta pensif. Pourquoi s'en inquiéter après tout. Castiel semblait dans le même état, en train de réfléchir. Mais pour lui c'était différent. Il s'en souciait plus que de raison. Enfin, soit, il était curieux et il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête du blondinet. Par contre, ce dernier ne lui dirait jamais quoique ce soit, c'était mort d'avance.

La discussion sur Nathaniel ne fut plus abordée et le reste de la journée se passa comme le début. Quand les cours prirent fin, Castiel fit comprendre à Lysandre qu'il partirait plus tard et le victorien parti sans lui.

Le jeune rebelle alla directement vers la salle des délégués et en ouvrit la porte brusquement. Le blond, qui s'y trouvait, seul, fit un bond monumental sur sa chaise et s'empressa de ranger un livre dans son sac. Il se leva rapidement, sans regarder ce qu'il faisait et sortit précipitamment de la salle sans même adresser un mot à l'autre.

Castiel le regarda prendre la poudre d'escampette, abasourdi de la réaction de l'autre. Il voulu le suivre, mais l'autre prit ses jambes à son cou et disparut derrière la grande porte de sortie.

\- Quel abruti ! fulmina-t-il. Il s'est carrément sauvé en me voyant.

Le rouquin pestait dans sa barbe inexistante et partit d'un pas nonchalant. Il fit quelques pas quand son pied gauche heurta quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux et tomba sur un petit livre.

Il le ramassa. Sur la couverture était seulement inscrit en lettres dorées "Journal". De couleur brun foncé, l'objet était de la taille d'un petit livre. Un peu plus gros que le carnet de notes de Lysandre.

L'objet appartenait sans doute au blondinet de service. En constatant cela, il fut prit d'un fou rire monstre. Heureusement qu'il était seul, sinon, on aurait pu le prendre pour un fou à rire tout seul pour apparemment pas grand-chose.

Le délégué tenait un journal intime ! Alors, là, c'était la meilleure de l'année, voir du siècle, peut-être. Puis, il réalisa autre chose. Si ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains était bel et bien le journal intime de blondie, ça devenait tout à coup plus intéressant.

Que pouvait avoir écrit le blond dans ce petit cahier ? Il se ravisa rapidement. Il n'allait quand même pas fouiner dans la vie privée de quelqu'un pour son plaisir.

Il fourra l'objet dans son sac à dos et rentra chez lui. Il l'oublia jusqu'au lendemain. Il le lui rendrait en arrivant au lycée.

Le matin arrivé, Castiel se réveilla difficilement. Passant rapidement par les toilettes pour faire ce qu'il faisait quotidiennement et sortit ensuite son chien, puis fila à l'école directement.

Quand il arriva au lycée, il était huit heures quinze. Au moins, il n'était pas en retard. Un exploit en soit.

Il entra de suite à l'intérieur dans l'intention certaine de rendre le journal au délégué. Quand il alla le trouver dans la salle des délégués, où il savait qu'il serait, il vit un jeune homme blond en panique et angoissé.

Castiel fit directement le lien.

Se pourrait-il que ce journal puisse contenir des trucs qu'il tenait à cacher ? Il se ravisa. Peut-être qu'il allait jeter un coup d'oeil finalement.

Tout de même, il voulait vérifier l'état de son vis-à-vis.

\- Yo ! fit-il.

Nathaniel leva les yeux vers lui. Son expression se fit tout de suite plus dure.

\- T'as pas l'air en forme, on dirait, dit Castiel.

\- Pas tes oignons ! vociféra le blond de façon brusque.

\- J'ai rien demandé, rétorqua rapidement le rouquin. Je constatais seulement. Salut ! fit-il en quittant la pièce.

Il décida qu'il allait attendre avant de lui rendre le petit livre. La curiosité l'avait gagné sur la bonne foi et l'honnêteté. Il devait savoir ce que cachait le blondinet.

D'ailleurs, ça le démangea durant toute la matinée. Et le cours en commun qu'il eut avec Nathaniel ce matin-là, le rendit fébrile.

Dire que le délégué était nerveux et mal à l'aise aurait été un euphémisme. Étant donné que ce cher blondie était très, très nerveux et n'avait pas suivi la moitié du cours de français, tout comme lui-même, ce qui était assez étonnant venant de monsieur-je-suis-toujours-à-mon-affaire.

Alors, ça avait attisée sa curiosité par dix fois. Quand la cloche de onze heures quarante-cinq sonna, le rebelle s'empressa de se rendre dans un endroit isolé. Il devait absolument savoir.

Il se rendit rapidement dans une salle qu'il savait vide au sous-sol s'asseyant à même le sol, sortant le précieux objet de son sac.

Il ouvrit le journal à la première page...

« _1er Septembre 2011_

 _Aujourd'hui débute une nouvelle année et avec elle, l'écriture de ce journal. Pourquoi ça ? Parce que j'avais envie de consigner ma dernière année de lycée et c'est ce moyen que j'ai trouvé pour le faire._

 _Entre ma responsabilité de délégué, ma soeur qui fait sa peste et mon père qui me met toujours la pression, je suis parfois un peu dans le brouillard_...»

Il tourna les pages, lisant rapidement.

« _14 Septembre 2011_

 _Les jours se succèdent et des sentiments étranges continuent de germer en moi. Pourquoi ça ? Et est-ce ce que je pense ?_

 _Non, je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Je ne suis pas en train de tomber amoureux d'une telle personne, c'est juste impossible_...»

« _25 Septembre 2011_

 _Je ne mange presque plus, ne parle que pour dire le nécessaire. Mon estomac est noué. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ce serait cet enfoiré et pas un autre ?_

 _Encore, que ce soit un homme, en soit, ça ne me gêne pas trop, même si je n'aime pas particulièrement l'idée. Mais que ce soit cet homme en particulier, je ne peux pas l'accepter._

 _Non, je ne peux tout simplement pas accepter. Mon estomac me fait encore souffrir, mais je n'ai pas très faim_ ».

Ça devenait intéressant. Castiel fut surpris par la révélation. Alors, blondie en pinçait pour un autre gars ? Il fit une légère grimace. Mais en soit, il n'était pas homophobe et respectait l'orientation de chacun.

Quand même, ça restait surprenant. Nathaniel homosexuel, toute une révélation. Piqué par sa curiosité grandissante, il continua sa lecture.

« _3 Octobre 2011_

 _Je suis fatigué de lutter. Et pourtant, je continue, jour après jour à jouer la comédie. Je lui parle comme je l'ai toujours fait. Je dissimule autant que faire se peut ces sentiments qui débordent quand je le vois._

 _Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau et j'ai envie de l'embrasser autant que j'ai envie de l'étrangler. Quels sentiments contradictoires ai-je donc là, hein ?_

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ? Et pourquoi cet idiot parmi tous ?_ »

Castiel fronça les sourcils. De qui parlait ce gringalet de délégué ? Il ne mentionnait jamais de nom ou de prénom et ça l'énervait.

Il continua sur quelques pages et tomba sur quelque chose d'un peu plus détaillé plus loin dans le petit carnet.

« _9 Octobre 2011_

 _Oui, je l'aime. Oui, je m'y suis fait. Et oui, je ne peux même pas m'empêcher de le regarder de loin et pourtant, je le fuis comme la peste quand j'en ai l'occasion._

 _J'en ai assez de ces insultes qui me blessent plus qu'autre chose désormais. La personne que j'aime me déteste et je m'en fais une raison, mais ça me blesse quand même quand il m'appelle "blondie" ou "imbécile". Donc, je lui parle le moins possible, évitant les insultes comme je peux_...»

Là, Castiel fit carrément des yeux ronds. Qui d'autre que lui-même pouvait l'affubler du surnom de "Blondie" ? Per-so-nne ! Et, en effet, il avait vu juste. Ce crétin l'évitait délibérément.

En toute logique, il parlait de lui, non ?

Il poursuivit sa lecture. Et encore quelques douze pages plus loin, il eut une nette confirmation sur ses doutes.

« _21 Octobre 2011_

 _Je le déteste. Je le déteste parce que je l'aime, je le déteste d'être aussi connard et de trouver tous les prétextes pour m'enquiquiner. Tout est bon pour seulement se moquer de moi._

 _Mais, je l'aime. Je ne peux même pas contrôler mes sentiments correctement. Prétentieux rebelle aux cheveux rouges ardents. Je l'aime malgré tout. Merde ! Sors de ma tête, sors de là, enfoiré._

 _Je voudrais qu'il disparaisse ou alors pouvoir partir loin d'ici, comme ça, je me sentirais moins étouffé._

 _Et avec tout ça, mon père qui n'arrête pas de faire des sermons sur tout et rien_...»

Là, c'était plutôt clair. Tellement clair, qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire semblant que c'était quelqu'un d'autre.

Il laissa tomber le journal par terre, soupirant. Pourtant, ça aurait été le pied pour se moquer. Mais voilà, il n'en avait même pas l'idée sur le moment.

Il soupira lourdement, comme si une charge de deux cents kilos venait de lui tomber dessus. C'était surprenant. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Comment le délégué avait pu tomber amoureux de lui ?

Et lui, que pensait-il de ça ? Bien sûr, il n'était pas amoureux. Juste d'y penser, il trouva l'idée grotesque. C'était Nathaniel, le gars coincé et qu'il aimait insulter. Il adorait se moquer de lui. Et puis, le blond avait commencé à l'éviter et ça l'avait mis en rogne de faire ce constat.

Non, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer quelque chose comme embrasser le délégué. L'idée en elle-même lui fit faire une légère grimace. Bien qu'il ne pouvait pas dire si il apprécierait alors qu'il n'avait jamais tenté le coup.

De plus, il ne se sentait pas attiré par l'autre garçon. Visiblement, le blondinet le trouvait vraiment beau. À cette pensée, Castiel eu un petit sourire en coin. Ce n'était pas rien que son ennemi de toujours dise qu'il était beau...

Il décida de finir de lire le journal pour connaître tous les détails.

Par contre, il se surprit à rougir sur les dernières pages. Nathaniel était visiblement plus qu'attiré par lui et dans ses écrits ça se ressentait. Et il détaillait des choses plutôt osées et qui le firent se sentir excité. Il secoua la tête.

" _Non, mais qu'est-ce qui me prend, bon sang ! Ce n'est pas du tout excitant. Espèce de délégué de mes deux qui détail ces pensées lubriques dans son journal, sur lequel je suis tombé_!"

En même temps, si il n'avait pas ouvert le-dit journal, il ne serait pas tombé sur ces écrits...

Il referma le petit journal et le remit dans son sac. Sur l'entre-fait, Lysandre entra dans la salle.

\- Ah ! T'es là ! s'exclama son ami. Je te cherche partout depuis plus de quarante minutes. Tu faisais quoi dans cette salle vide ?

\- R-rien de spécial, répondit Castiel, refermant le zipper de son sac à dos dans un geste rapide et tremblant.

\- Et la rougeur sur tes joues, c'est rien de spécial ? Lui fit remarquer Lysandre, moqueur.

\- C'est rien, j'te dis ! se renfrogna le rockeur.

\- Et tes mouvements frénétiques et tremblants, c'est quoi ? Demanda le garçon aux yeux vairons. Tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard ?

\- Pas du tout, riposta l'autre. Je ne cache rien !

\- Bien. Dans ce cas, on va manger avant que l'heure du repas soit terminée. Je suis sûr que t'as rien avalé encore.

\- J'ai pas faim, affirma le rouquin.

\- Tant pis, tu manges quand même, répliqua fermement son ami.

Et Lysandre le traîna et lui donna une moitié de sandwiche au jambon avec du fromage et un peu de salade verte. Castiel fit la grimace. Il n'avait pas faim, mais pas du tout.

\- Mange, sinon je te le fais avaler de force ! lui commanda le victorien.

Castiel soupira et mangea quelques bouchées. Lysandre sembla satisfait et lui laissa jeté le reste sans trop rechigner.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi, le rebelle ne suivit pas ses cours. Son esprit était ailleurs et il pensait à l'objet dans son sac et à ce qui y était écrit.

Des bribes de phrases tournaient dans sa tête et il était évident que Nathaniel était amoureux de lui, le garçon rebelle du lycée, celui que presque toutes les filles aimaient pour il ne savait quelles raisons... Maintenant, il pouvait même dire que certains garçons pouvaient être attirés par lui...

Il était flatté dans un sens. Mais de là à ce qu'on soit carrément amoureux de lui, c'était une autre histoire.

Au tout dernier cours, il aperçut le blond deux rangées devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer. Observation qui fit tourner la tête de la personne observée.

Castiel ne détourna pas le regard et prit même la peine de fixer le délégué dans les yeux. Ses yeux étaient superbes, c'était sans conteste. Ils étaient dorés et la couleur pouvait vous fasciner si vous y plongiez les yeux.

Il détailla son visage. Ses traits étaient plutôt fins, sans toutefois faire fille. Nathaniel était bel et bien un garçon. Il avait de beaux traits, un visage exempt de toutes traces. Un visage parfait.

Et il détourna les yeux.

Que venait-il de penser à l'instant ? Non, ce n'était pas bon d'avoir des pensées aussi gentilles et gnian-gnian envers cette personne.

Il releva les yeux pour retomber dans les prunelles dorées et y vit cette étrange lueur triste mêlée à autre chose. Peut-être était-ce de l'amour ? Il ne pouvait être certain.

Il soupira encore une fois. Il devrait lui rendre le journal. Mais comment ? Si il le lui rendait en mains propres, il risquait de se faire incendier et l'autre saurait qu'il l'avait lu. Ce serait difficile de lui cacher qu'il avait fouiné dedans.

Et il décida qu'il le remettrait dans son casier, après les cours, quand personne ne serait là. Ce ne serait pas bien difficile de déverrouiller un casier, il en avait l'habitude.

Quand la journée se termina, Castiel prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires et fit signe à son meilleur ami de partir maintenant, il le rejoindrait plus tard.

\- Ton comportement est étrange, souligna Lysandre juste avant de partir.

\- J'ai juste quelque chose à régler, lui répondit le rouquin.

\- Bien, fit l'autre. Mais ne traîne pas trop, le prévint le victorien.

Castiel hocha la tête.

Quand il constata que plus un chat ne rôdait, il sortit de la salle. Même les professeurs étaient déjà partis. Tant mieux.

Il se rendit d'un pas rapide vers le casier du délégué. Il mit son oreille près du cadenas à combinaison et le tourna lentement pour entendre les cliquetis et vérifier les numéros. Bien. 23 à droite, 15 à gauche et 19 à droite.

Il ouvrit son sac à dos pour avoir l'objet qu'il tenait à remettre à son propriétaire à portée et entreprit de faire le code trouvé.

Il tourna une fois à droite, puis une fois à gauche...

\- Hé ! Tu fais quoi, là ? l'apostropha une voix connue.

Castiel sursauta et se tourna vers le blond.

\- Rien de spécial, répondit platement l'intéressé.

\- Rien de spécial, hein ? Qu'est-ce que fiches à vouloir fouiller dans mon casier ? Demanda durement le délégué.

Puis, Nathaniel posa ses yeux sur le sac ouvert. Et il fit des yeux ronds. Il venait d'apercevoir un objet qu'il reconnaissait. Il fourra sa main droite dans le sac et en ressorti son précieux journal.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ça ? Questionna-t-il, sourcils froncés et visiblement en colère.

\- Je te l'ai dit : Rien de spécial ! répéta Castiel. J'allais juste le remettre à son propriétaire !

\- Ah ? Et... et je suppose que-que t-tu l'as lu ? Bégaya le blond.

\- Bien sûr que non ! se rebiffa le rebelle.

\- Menteur ! vociféra le délégué, retrouvant un certain aplomb. Je suis certain que tu l'as lu. Et c'est pour cette même raison que tu as essayé de forcer mon casier pour le remettre ni vu ni connu !

\- Non, j'ai pas lu ton précieux petit journal ! s'exclama le rockeur. Et puis quoi, encore ?

\- Ose me dire la même chose en me regardant en face ! le défia le blond.

En effet, Castiel ne le regardait plus en face. Il se tourna pour lui faire à nouveau face et le fixa dans les yeux, histoire de lui dire ce qu'il venait de dire à l'instant...

\- Non, j-j'ai pas lu ton précieux petit journal ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix un peu vacillante.

\- Pas crédible du tout ! rétorqua Nathaniel.

\- Tant pis pour toi ! siffla le rebelle en se détournant. T'avais qu'à faire plus attention.

L'autre jeune homme ne parla pas. Du moins, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux adolescents. Castiel jeta un oeil vers son vis-à-vis. Il le vit rouge et embarrassé. Visiblement, le blondinet ne savait plus où se mettre.

\- Je sais, énonça simplement Castiel. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le révéler, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit de moi...

Nathaniel leva des yeux tristes sur lui.

\- Merci, répondit-il.

Le délégué se détourna et se dirigea vers la pièce qu'il avait quittée quelques minutes plus tôt. Quand le rockeur s'aperçut de son absence, il laissa un léger soupir s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Puis, décida qu'il devait parler avec l'autre.

Il prit la même direction que le blond venait de prendre et entra sans même frapper. Il trouva l'autre assit et en train d'écrire dans son journal. Peut-être consignait-il la scène qui venait d'avoir lieu ?

\- Hum, hum ! fit Castiel pour montrer sa présence.

L'autre eut un mouvement brusque.

\- Oui ? Répondit Nathaniel.

\- On doit parler, affirma le rebelle.

\- De quoi ? Y'a rien à dire, Castiel, rétorqua le blond. Tu sais que je suis amoureux de toi et moi je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque. Que veux-tu dire de plus ? Hum ?

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis, il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose. Il fit le tour de la salle et se posta près du blond, s'asseyant juste à côté de lui. Ce dernier le regarda, rougissant un peu.

\- Embrasse-moi ! tonna-t-il.

\- Q-q-quoi ? Bredouilla le délégué. T'es fou, ma parole !

\- Non ! Embrasse-moi, j'ai dit ! répliqua le rouquin.

Nathaniel se mit à rougir fortement. Castiel afficha un sourire en coin, sûr de lui-même.

\- T-t'es sûr ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Bien sûr que je suis certain ! se renfrogna Castiel. Sinon, je ne te le demanderais pas. Embrasse-moi ! ordonna-t-il presque.

\- Je pense que tu délires... Je ne le ferai pas. Ça va me blesser plus qu'autre chose et je n'ai pas env-hum...

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par une paire de lèvres qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Castiel menait la danse et l'embrassait sauvagement. Nathaniel se laissa porter par le baiser. Puis l'autre relâcha ses lèvres pour les reposer quelques secondes plus tard, reprenant fougueusement les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

Castiel se surpris à trouver cela aussi agréable qu'avec une fille et passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, lui demandant le passage. Passage que lui céda l'autre. Il y glissa sa langue et elle alla rejoindre sa jumelle.

Le baiser se fit plus approfondit et le blond laissa échapper quelques gémissements sourds, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement le rouquin. Nathaniel passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune rockeur. Castiel en profita, lui, pour passer ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds et étonnamment doux du délégué.

Dans leur étreinte, le rouquin déplaça ses mains et elles passèrent dans le cou puis allèrent se promener sur le torse par-dessus le vêtement et sur ses hanches, puis, il décida de relever un peu le vêtement et y passa rapidement les mains en dessous, ayant ainsi un contact direct avec la peau chaude de son partenaire.

Nathaniel s'accrochait désespérément à la chemise du rebelle et ne la lâchait plus, trop pris dans ces baisers qui l'emportaient bien loin de la réalité et se laissant enivrer.

Les caresses de Castiel se faisaient de plus en plus insistantes et le blondinet se sentait défaillir et sur le point de perdre pied. Quand il sentit une certaine partie de lui se réveiller, il repoussa violemment le rebelle.

\- Arrête ! s'écria-t-il.

L'autre le regarda, un peu hébété qu'il l'ait repoussé. Puis, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il s'éloigna brusquement.

\- D-désolé, fit Castiel. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si fort...

Troublé. Voilà le sentiment immédiat que le rockeur éprouvait après cet échange assez inattendu et plutôt hot, il devait se l'avouer.

Le rouquin soupira. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Et, Diable, pourquoi avait-il autant apprécié ce contact ?

Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, regarda le blond et se rendit compte de toute l'ampleur de la situation. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, sa chemise de travers et quand il baissa les yeux un peu plus bas, il remarqua une bosse qui déformait le pantalon du délégué.

Il fit des yeux ronds... Il prit ses jambes à son cou et décampa en vitesse de la pièce. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'aimait même pas le délégué. Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Étant épuisé et incapable de réfléchir correctement, Nathaniel fixait la porte entrouverte que venait de franchir Castiel.

Bien sûr, il se sentait bien sur le moment, le rouquin l'avait embrassé et caressé... Tout ce dont il rêvait depuis quelques semaines. Pourtant, ça lui laissait un goût amer. Il le savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller.

Ça allait lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

Les semaines suivantes se passèrent comme un fleuve tranquille. En apparence seulement... Pour le délégué, c'était une tout autre histoire.

Voir le rebelle l'éviter et ne plus lui adresser la parole était plus blessant qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et lui, dans tout ça ? Il dépérissait et ses amis s'en inquiétèrent. Mais ils les rassura à maintes reprises pour ne pas les inquiéter davantage.

Et ainsi, plusieurs semaines passèrent, apportant l'hiver. Les fêtes, cette année-là furent tristes pour le blond qui ne parlait presque plus et s'enfermait le plus souvent dans sa chambre, refusant de participer aux festivités.

Le 2 janvier de la nouvelle année, il sortit dehors, histoire de prendre un peu l'air et de réfléchir.

Pourquoi n'abandonnait-il pas tout simplement ? Ce serait plus simple. Mais allez faire comprendre ça à ses sentiments tourbillonnants... c'était déjà plus compliqué.

Il avait envie de pleurer et se laissa aller, assit sur un banc du parc près de chez lui. Ses larmes coulèrent et tout tournait dans sa tête. Ses sentiments, les baisers de Castiel ce soir-là. Il revivait cette scène presque tous les jours depuis qu'elle s'était produite.

Il en avait marre. Marre d'être amoureux, marre de tout ça, marre de sa famille. Il aurait voulu changer de vie.

Ses larmes continuèrent de tomber sans qu'il ne réussisse à les retenir. Ça devait sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Ce soir-là, il était avachit sur son sofa, regardant des feuilletons plus débiles les uns que les autres à la télé, ne portant même pas attention aux dialogues.

Son esprit était ailleurs. Il repensait à ces quelques baisers échangés presque deux mois plus tôt.

Depuis, il avait soigneusement évité le blond et c'était mieux ainsi. Il allait en cours, tout en étant lui-même et continuait de voir des filles quand l'envie lui prenait. Mais, chaque fois, ses pensées revenaient vers le délégué.

Il abattit son poing sur le coussin du sofa, ce qui fit sursauter son chien, couché près de lui.

Comment quelques baisers volés avaient pu laisser une telle marque dans son esprit ? Et il se savait obsédé par ça.

Il se leva brusquement de son siège, mit ses chaussures d'hiver et son manteau, appela son chien, lui enfila sa laisse et sortit dehors.

Une promenade lui ferait le plus grand bien. Ses pas le menèrent un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il s'arrêta brusquement en apercevant une silhouette recroquevillée sur un banc du parc qui se trouvait à proximité. Il reconnu les cheveux blonds.

Il s'approcha un peu plus, voulant l'observer de plus près, sans toutefois se faire remarquer.

Peine perdue. La tête blonde se releva doucement. Et ce que vit Castiel à ce moment, le chamboula plus que nécessaire. Le visage du délégué était ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux, il pouvait imaginer qu'ils étaient rouges, car il ne pouvait les voir correctement à cette distance.

Le jeune rebelle s'approcha davantage jusqu'à être assez près de l'autre garçon pour le voir correctement. Quelques lampadaires aux alentours diffusaient assez de lumière pour qu'ils puissent se voir l'un et l'autre, bien que le blond fusse plus dans la pénombre que le rouquin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? Demanda Nathaniel le plus froidement possible.

\- Ben, ça se voit, non ? Dit-il en tirant un peu sur la laisse de son chien. Je promène mon chien...

\- Non, répliqua l'autre. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? Ne viens pas me harceler jusqu'ici.

\- Hein ? Moi, t'harceler ? Elle est bonne celle-là !

\- Va-t'en ! souffla le blond.

Castiel fut surpris du ton qu'employait son vis-à-vis, mais n'en montra rien. À la place, il vint s'asseoir juste à côté de Nathaniel. Ce dernier tilta légèrement et détourna la tête, l'ignorant.

\- Hé ! M'ignore pas au moins ! se rebiffa le jeune rockeur.

\- Dégages ! lui intima le délégué. J'en ai assez de toi...

\- Et moi, j'en ai marre d'être obsédé par toi ! vociféra le rebelle.

\- Alors, ne viens pas me trouver ! cria Nathaniel.

Il se redressa debout et fit quelques pas, s'éloignant du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Castiel se releva à son tour.

\- Ne m'approche pas ! menaça le blond.

Nathaniel lui jetait un regard furieux et méfiant. Il cherchait à se protéger d'après la position qu'il avait adoptée. Les bras repliés sur son torse, il se tourna pour ne plus regarder l'autre garçon.

\- Embrasse-moi ! Encore ! ordonna le rockeur.

\- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis et ne t'avise pas de me refaire le coup, je te vois venir ! répliqua vertement le délégué.

\- Et toi, tu comprends rien, crétin blond !

Le blond se retourna pour faire face à Castiel, serrant maintenant les poings chaque côté de son corps. Le rouquin affichait un sourire en coin.

\- On aurait peur, peut-être ? Le défia presque le rebelle.

\- Et puis quoi, encore ! s'exclama le blondinet. J'ai dit que j'en ai assez de toi et de tes petits airs et toi tu viens me lancer un défi ? Laisse-moi rire ! Fous le camp, Castiel. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux comme ça.

Mais Castiel ne le prenait pas ainsi. Il se rapprocha davantage de Nathaniel. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne prit pas ses jambes à son cou.

\- Tu m'aimes toujours, non ? Demanda sérieusement Castiel.

\- Et pourquoi je répondrais à ça ? Rétorqua le délégué promptement.

\- Parce que c'est ce qui est, énonça placidement le rouquin. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas trouvé pleurnichant sur ce banc y'a cinq minutes à peine.

\- Laisse tomber. Je n'ai pas envie de parler avec toi de toute façon. Continue de m'ignorer et fiche le camp.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de t'ignorer, répondit le rouquin, s'approchant encore de son vis-à-vis.

Le jeune homme blond semblait devenir nerveux et ça se transcrivait dans l'expression de son visage.

\- Je ne veux plus t'ignorer, lui chuchota le rockeur à l'oreille.

Nathaniel frissonna en sentant le souffle de Castiel effleurer son oreille. Ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme aux cheveux de feu. Le blond n'était pas insensible à lui et il l'avait compris, très bien, même.

Le rockeur en profita donc pour se coller un peu plus.

\- Nathaniel, chuchota-t-il.

Un autre frisson parcourut le corps du délégué.

\- Arrête, souffla Nathaniel, désemparé. S'il-te-plait, arrête ça.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre envie, lui répondit le rouquin. Tu m'aimes, non ?

Le blond ne répondit rien. Castiel en fut offusqué. Mais l'heure n'était pas à la fuite. Et même si il faisait un peu froid, il n'allait pas se démonter alors qu'il venait de prendre une décision sérieuse pour une fois.

Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il avait envie de beaucoup avec Nathaniel. Et, sans se voiler la face, il voulait recommencer ce qu'il avait fait en cette mi-novembre. Ça le hantait à un tel point qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de s'y résigner et d'y faire face.

Il serra le garçon blond dans ses bras et lui ficha un baiser dans le cou.

\- Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? Répéta le rockeur. Je sais que c'est encore le cas. Ne le nies pas.

\- Arrête, supplia Nathaniel. Arrête ça, j'ai dit !

\- Tu m'aimes, oui ou non ? Redemanda Castiel avec insistance.

\- Oui, bon sang ! Je t'aime encore. T'es content ? éructa le blond, la voix tremblante. Maintenant, lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, j't'ai dit !

Mais le rouquin n'en fit rien. À la place, il fit tourner Nathaniel pour qu'il soit face à lui. Démon sembla tourner en rond au bout de sa laisse. Castiel tira un petit coup sec et l'animal arrêta de gigoter.

Il put voir le visage qui l'avait tant hanté depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Nathaniel avait les yeux rougis par les pleurs et ceux-ci exprimaient une tristesse qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans ces yeux-là tout particulièrement.

Il sut à ce moment précis qu'il ne voulait plus voir cette expression. Il le serra fortement contre lui et le blondinet sembla se laisser aller, encore tremblant contre lui, sa tête s'appuyant près de son épaule.

\- Nathaniel, souffla-t-il, tout bas. Je ne sais pas si je t'aime. Mais... j'aimerais vraiment essayer d'être avec toi. Sérieusement, précisa-t-il.

Le délégué releva la tête et fixa le visage du rouquin.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna le blond. Tu-tu es sérieux ?

\- Oui, très sérieux, affirma-t-il. Embrasse-moi, Nathaniel.

Le blond fut surprit de constater la sincérité et dans ses yeux gris et dans ses paroles. Castiel attendait patiemment la réaction de son compagnon. Il en avait plus qu'envie à cet instant précis et la lueur dans ses yeux ne mentait pas.

Nathaniel fit le premier pas et déposa ses lèvres froides sur celles du rebelle en un bien chaste baiser et s'éloigna quelques secondes après.

\- Je veux plus que ça, lui susurra le rouquin.

Le blondinet le fixa et fit de grands yeux. Castiel l'empoigna par la main et l'entraîna avec lui sur plusieurs mètres avant que l'autre garçon ne se dégage.

\- Tu fais quoi, là ? Lui demanda-t-il.

\- Je t'emmène chez moi, lui répondit l'autre d'un ton banal.

\- Pas question !

\- Mais il fait froid dehors ! Allez, viens !

\- Non ! se récria le blond.

\- Je ne ferai rien que tu ne veux pas si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

Nathaniel sembla réfléchir l'espace d'un instant et finit par céder. C'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu froid dehors.

Ainsi, les deux garçons et le chien prirent le chemin jusqu'au petit appartement du rockeur. Quand ils entrèrent, le blond fit quelques pas et fit un petit tour d'horizon des yeux.

\- Hum... moi qui pensais que ce serait le bazard, c'est plutôt propre, fit-il la réflexion.

\- Pff ! soupira le rouquin. J'suis pas un malpropre non plus, s'insurgea-t-il.

Il entendit le délégué rire et se surprit à trouver ce son agréable. Il n'avait jamais entendu Nathaniel rire depuis qu'il le connaissait et ça lui faisait bizarre de constater qu'il en était capable.

\- N'empêche, je serais curieux de te voir faire la vaisselle, lui dit-il, toujours en pouffant un peu.

\- Tss, fit le rebelle.

Castiel lui fit signe de s'installer et le blond alla s'asseoir sur le sofa rouge bordeaux qui trônait fièrement sur le pan de mur du petit salon. L'autre alla le rejoindre et le chien s'installa près des pieds de son maître. C'est à ce moment précis que le délégué se rendit pleinement compte de la présence de l'animal.

\- Dis, fit-il d'une petite voix, ton chien, là, il me fera rien, hein ?

Le rouquin émit un rire rauque.

\- Non, Démon t'apprécies. Il ne te fera rien. Il est peut-être imposant, mais doux comme ours.

\- C'est pas rassurant d'utiliser "l'ours" comme référence, lui fit remarquer le blond, pas très confiant de savoir l'animal si près.

\- D'accord, disons, doux comme un agneau, alors, se reprit Castiel. J'te dis qu'il fera rien.

Et il avait raison. Son chien ne ferait rien. Peut-être que Démon était plutôt imposant, mais il était aussi obéissant et un sifflement suffisait à Castiel pour le faire s'asseoir.

Le blond se calma perceptiblement, mais toujours méfiant vis-à-vis de l'animal.

\- Il ne te mangera pas, lui susurra le rouquin, se rapprochant du délégué. Je le ferai bien avant que lui n'y songe.

Nathaniel frissonna. Castiel était très près, vraiment proche.

\- Attends ! fit le blond.

\- Quoi ?

Le rebelle était vraiment sur le point de craquer. Il avait envie d'embrasser Nathaniel et celui-ci semblait le faire languir plus que nécessaire.

\- Je...

\- Tu ? Insista le rouquin.

\- Enfin, je veux dire, bafouilla Nathaniel. Es-tu seulement conscient de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire ?

\- Tss, siffla Castiel. Crois-tu que si je ne l'avais pas voulu un tant soit peu, je t'aurais ramené ici, hm ?

\- Tu marques un point, lui concéda le blondinet avec un petit sourire.

\- Et tu penses sérieusement que si je n'y avais pas réfléchis, tu serais là ? J'y ai tellement pensé depuis deux semaines, que c'est difficile de seulement nier que j'ai envie de toi...

Nathaniel ouvrit les yeux en grand.

\- Parfaitement, confirma Castiel. J'ai envie de toi.

Pour bien faire comprendre au jeune homme ces paroles, il étira l'une de ses mains pour aller la poser sur sa joue et descendit celle-ci pour aller caresser son cou, se glissant même un peu à l'intérieur de la chemise - encore blanche - du délégué.

\- Tu sais, continua le rouquin. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir être attiré par un autre garçon, mais ton journal, je crois, a été le début de la révélation. Tu y as écrit des choses plutôt... osées, dirons-nous...

Nathaniel se mit à rougir à cette mention.

\- Mais, ce n'est pas réellement ce petit détail qui a fait la différence, reprit Castiel. Je pense qu'à force d'y avoir songé et en plus de ce baiser qu'on a échangé en novembre, je n'ai pas pu cesser de penser à tout ça. Et finalement, j'en revenais toujours au même point, je voulais recommencer. Plus qu'avec n'importe quelle autre personne. Même mes relations légères avec les filles n'avaient plus le même goût, c'est dire.

Il s'arrêta dans son monologue pour observer le blond, qui l'avait écouté attentivement et ne disait rien.

\- Bref. dit-il, je ne suis pas bon pour parler de long en large, mais c'est à peu près ça. Je ne suis pas un romantique dans l'âme, j'espère que tu le sais, ça.

Nathaniel hocha lentement la tête, lui offrant un petit sourire. Castiel prit cela comme une invitation. Il approcha son visage très près de celui du blond et lui fit un sourire en coin pour ensuite déposer ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon dans un doux baiser pour se détacher quelques secondes plus tard.

\- J'aime t'embrasser, confia le rouquin. C'est idiot de le dire, mais j'aime ça...

Il se sentait comme une collégienne écervelée et transie d'amour, alors qu'il n'était pas "amoureux" à proprement parler.

\- Pourquoi ? Chuchota-t-il. Pourquoi toi en particulier ?

Nathaniel ne lui répondit rien. Seulement un petit sourire serein étirait ses lèvres.

Peut-être qu'il y avait un avenir pour eux. Seul le temps pourrait le leur confirmer.

Fini.

Histoire simple et mignonne, pas prise de tête.

En espérant que ça aura plu à quelques personnes.

N'hésitez pas à pointer d'éventuelles fautes graves et à commenter positivement et/ou de façon constructive pour les critiques.

J'ai mis un point d'honneur à bien relire et corriger du mieux possible les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes ect... J'espère que ça se voit.

Merci à ceux qui auront lus, même les silencieux.


End file.
